CALLEIGH CROFT : THE WARRIOR SISTER
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The Croft sisters Lara and Calleigh are bored and want a new adventure, so they they decide to compete in finding the Norse Treasures. A CSI: Miami, CSI and Lara Croft Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

**CALLEIGH CROFT : THE WARRIOR SISTER.**

Chapter 1.

Lara and Calleigh Croft were sitting outside the Croft manor on their sun beds getting tanned. The had both been home for a week, Calleigh looked over at her big sister she was much more tanned than she was, at the moment she was wearing a black bikini and her hair was loose for a change.

"Lara I'm bored" said Calleigh with a huff.

"Miss go hunting for treasures do you now little sis" said Lara lazily as she took up a rock to see how far she could throw it.

"Yes, last mission was to help a family, but now I want another treasure for our, I mean my collection and I want a fun adventure" said Calleigh with a smiled.

Lara looked over at Calleigh, she was a little tanned, she was wearing a peach bikini and her palatine blonde hair was hanging loose down her shoulder and her black Christian Dior sunglasses was on top of her hair holding her hair back.

"So I guess you have a treasure in mind then" said Lara curiously.

"Oh I do, I wanna find the Norse treasures after the Gods" said Calleigh excitedly, her emerald eyes were shining like crazy.

"Like Thor's hammer and stuff like that, you know it dosen't exist" said Lara with a sigh.

"Oh but they do and I'm gonna find Valhalla to" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"So that is what you think" said Lara and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure am, and I'm going to bring all the treasures back when I find them" said Calleigh.

"Oh really you think you can find them" said Lara.

"Yeah I do" said Calleigh.

"Wanna bet?" said Lara.

"Sure I do, first one to find, what do the winner and the looser get" said Calleigh curiously.

"The winner gets to keep the treasures and the looser I dunno wash the manor or a month or something" said Lara.

"Hell I ain't gonna do that" said Calleigh and wrinkled her nose.

"If you loose or did you have something else in mind" said Lara.

"Wash the house and do whatever the winner says no matter what it is" said Calleigh.

"Deal, but what if it's a tie" said Lara.

"Then we split it so when do we start" said Calleigh.

"Tomorrow 7 am" said Lara with a smile.

"Cool, wanna swim?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah, but you go ahead" said Lara, as she could see something of her self in her six year younger sister as she run to the pool, jumped in and started to swim.

As Calleigh were swimming she suddenly heard someone drag her down towards the bottom of the pool and started to kick, but the attacker wouldn't let her go.

Calleigh kicked again, but this time the attacker let her go, but only for a second before she felt something wrap around her throat, Calleigh grabbed for the hands and somehow managed to loose the things grip and turned to look at a huge octopus, she kicked and hit the tentacle hardly to get it to loosen up enough so she could get loose before she started to swim up towards the surface, but the octopus quickly let two of it's tentacles reach out for her and drag her back down again. Calleigh gasped for air, but there was no air around, just the water and the octopus. She annoyed looked at it's head and somehow managed to swim over and started to hit it hardly with her free arms, but the octopus quickly dragged her away.

Calleigh more than ever felt she needed more air but kept on fighting the big octopus until she finally managed to break free to swim up to the surface, get up and heave heavily for air as she looked at Lara and said: You had to let the octopus in, I could have drowned.

"You couldn't you're too good of a swimmer and you need to train to you know" Lara said with a satisfied smile.

"Not funny" said Calleigh, but she was giggling to.

"So wanna fight against sharks?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, bring it on, let me just run up to get my oxygen mask" said Calleigh.

"That will take to long" said Lara impatient and yelled: Hillary would you get us the oxygen mask's .

"Why so impatient Lara" the heard Bryce say from behind them.

"I wanna train now, I wasted too much time on this sun bed" said Lara a bit annoyed.

"Calleigh are you" Bryce started when Lara interrupted: You stay away from her.

"Hey I can see however I wanna" said Calleigh stubborn.

"You are not seeing anyone that works for us" said Lara.

"Yeah, yeah, now Bryce would you be a dear and fix my cell, I wrecked it on my last trip and I need to upgrade that and my Ipod, it's on the table in the hall" said Calleigh.

"Of course Miss Croft what about you the Lara anything that needs fixing?" he asked and walked closer to her.

"Very funny, what I need fixed is on the table outside the bedroom and I need it done right away" said a bit annoyed.

"I'll have it done before the night" he said and left them.

"Your oxygen masks ma'am" she heard Hillary say.

"Ready" said Lara and looked at the pool next to the octopus that was full of white sharks as she put on her oxygen mask.

"Ready when you are, hey" said Calleigh as Lara had pushed her into the pool before she had gotten her mask on, Calleigh quickly got it on and started to fight the sharks to.

When Calleigh finally got up to her room her phone rang, she picked up and answered: Calleigh Croft how may I help ya?

"Hey princess, you want adventure?" she heard a male voice in the other end.

"Oh shut up no" she said annoyed.

"So you don't want a nightly visitor then?" she heard in the other end.

"Of course not, give it a rest would you" she said and hung up.

It rang again and she said: Oh go to hell.

"Uhm sorry, didn't mean to upset you, just wanted to see how you were" said another make voice.

"Oh I'm sorry handsome, I'm good, you?" she replied.

"I'm good, so what are you upto these days?" he asked.

"Treasure hunting will I meet you on my way?" she asked hopefully.

"It's possible" he said.

"So what are you upto these days?" she asked.

"Treasure hunting as always, but I have to go" he said.

"So soon oh well talk to you later" she said and hung up.

Her phone rang again and she said: You had more time after all?

"What are you talking about Calleigh?" she heard a third male voice say.

"Oh hey, how are ya?" she asked.

"I'm ok, but I miss you" he replied.

"I bet you do, but you can't have me you know" she said.

"Oh I know, just looking out for ya" he said.

"Why don't ya get back with Lara?" she asked.

"Nah like you better" he said.

"It ain't gonna happen, she still likes you you know" said Calleigh.

"I'll make sure to run into her soon then" he said.

"Yeah do, that talk to you later" she said and hung up.

She heard a knock on the door and said: Come in Bryce.

"Hey I fixed your things and added some things to both the Ipod and the cell" he said and smiled at her.

"You're and angel" she said and gave him a hug.

"Easy there Miss Croft or I may get Lara after me" he said.

"You scared" she said with a giggle.

"Not really" he said.

"But you sure are hard you like me don't you" she said with another giggle.

"Not really, have to go and return your sisters things, happy journey" he said.

"I better head to bed, I got this big bed all to my self and I tend to be lonely you are allowed to pop by later" she said.

"Umf" he said and left knowing if he dared go near her Lara would have him hanged.

Bryce knocked on the door to Lara's room and heard her say come in before he entered.

"Your things Lara" he said.

"Yes put them on the desk and will you take a look at my laptop it has acted up a bit lately" she said and pointed at the table where it was.

"Of course" he said and looked at her for a short moment, she was sitting in her chair letting one of her daggers spin between her fingers looking thoughtfully at a picture of her father that was on the table close by.

"Lara, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, do you think it will take long" she said, she was eager to leave.

"An hour and a little bit more I think" he said.

"Be as quick as you can" she said in a serious to.

"As you wish" he said and left her room.

A moment after he had left the room she sighed in frustration and threw the knife so it landed and stood right out from the wall. She got up and got it and started walking restless back and forth in the room before she restlessly started to walk back and forth the hallways of the manor as she often did when she was restless.

Lara stopped outside Calleigh's bedroom and slowly opened the door to see if she still was up, but Calleigh was sound a sleep, her blonde hair surrounding her face, she turned and mumbled: Mummy.

Lara sighed, she couldn't understand how Calleigh could have any recollection of their mother as she had been very young when she died and she her self couldn't remember her at all, not even the accident that caused her mothers disappearance.

"Mummy, please don't leave me behind, I want to be with you" Calleigh mumbled sadly.

Lara sat down by her bedside stroke her hair gently and said: It's ok Calleigh.

"I want mummy" she said before she again went silent. Lara sighed and walked out again, down the hall to the big family portrait.

"Can't sleep Lara" she heard Hillary say from behind her.

"No, to many thoughts, it was just too soon" she said and looked at her parents for a second before she walked back to her room.

One hour later Calleigh woke up and dialed a number, she quickly got a sleepy voice in the other end that said: Hey Princess.

"Hey I need a huge favor?" she said.

"What do you need and when do you need it" he said with a huge yawn.

"Need some info on how to find the Norse treasures" said Calleigh.

"You know you can only find them in Valhalla with the Norse Gods right" he said with a sigh.

"And how will I get there?" she asked.

"You can't" he said.

"What do you mean I can't Indy, surly I can get there one way" she said.

"No, because bifrost the rainbow that leads up to Valhalla is guarded by the God Frey and no human can walk on it, and even if you could find the entrance on earth which I doubt as it's only is visible to Gods you would stop even before you get there" said Indiana.

"But I really want Odin's ring, Thor's hammer, Idun's apples and Brisingamen and do you think it's possible to get Odin's horse?" she asked.

"Are you completely insane, you can't get that, as I said you can't even get into Valhalla and even if you did there is now way the Gods would give that up, I mean think about it, there is a reason why the God's have it" said Indiana.

"I am insane and I really want all that, there had to be a way, but I need one thing though" she said.

"And what would that be princess a little late night fun" he said.

"No you're way too old" she said.

"You didn't seem to mind that when we were going out" he said with a chuckle.

"Would you stick to the subject and for once not think with your dick" she said, but she didn't sound annoyed.

"What is it that you wish for then my princess" he said.

"I need a chopter in like an hour" she said.

"Gosh you Croft ladies and your demands and what do I get in return" he said.

"I dunno, we'll figure something out, but can you do it" she said.

"Of course, you want me to fly it or accompany you?" he asked.

"You can tag along for a little while, but I need my space, I have a feeling you can come in handy" she said with a giggle.

"Ok see you in an hour then princess" he said and hung up while she went back to sleep.

Lara who still wasn't sleeping was now throwing the knife at the wall and getting it again as her mind wandered towards her parents again.

She took the locket with the picture of her mother, and looked at her, she was so beautiful with he dark hair, she felt sorry that she couldn't remember her, well not much anyway, just some bits and pieces, while Calleigh who had just turned four when she died remembered her more clearly.

Lara looked at the picture of her father and though of him, he died when she was eight-teen, and she still missed him so much that it sometimes drove her crazy not knowing what really happened with him.

She sighed and got the knife from the wall and put it on the holster on the boot, put the gun holsters on her thighs and went downstairs and got a couple of her best guns and some equipment she thought she needed before she headed to the garage, got on her bike a rode of into the night wondering where she should start looking for Bifrost so she took up the phone, dialed her number and said: Alex are you sleeping.

"No, you know me, so what are you upto Lara?" he asked in the other end.

"Treasure hunting, you?" she asked curiously.

"A little of this a little of that, so why are you calling, need help?" he replied.

"From you, hardly" she said whit a slight laugh.

"Then why are you calling?" he asked.

"Just a quick question, do you know anything about the Norse treasures" she asked.

"Only that they are in Valhalla protected by the Gods and no human can get there" said Alex.

"I still have to find a way, talk to you later" she said quickly and hung up before she headed of to the nearest harbor to catch a boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

7 Am the next morning Calleigh woke up in a hotel in France by someone knocking on the door. She opened and found Indiana, he looked at her and asked: Ready for some morning fun princess.

"Very funny, but seriously where do I go next, hang on my phone" she said and left him in.

"Morning Calleigh, so I take it you left the manor" she heard Lara say.

"I did, and I know you left before me, cheater" she said a bit annoyed.

"Bet you planned to do the same, I was just faster, so which man do you have in your room at the moment" said Lara.

"What makes you so sure I have a man in here" said Calleigh still a bit annoyed.

"I know you" said Lara a bit amused.

"Well I'm not, so where are you?" asked Calleigh.

"Wouldn't you like to know, so who is he, ex or new?" Lara asked.

"I have no one here I said, and I have to go" said Calleigh.

"You sure are annoyed aren't you, well I talk to you later" said Lara and hung up.

"Stupid big sister" said Calleigh with a huff.

"So I'm no one how very nice of you to say" said Indiana amused as he got closer and let his head rest against her shoulder.

"Would you stop it, I said I don't wanna do it with you and I mean it" she said.

"You also owe me for the chopter" he said.

"Oh would you bugger of, I'm not in the mood, I need to think, so just leave" she snarled and broke free.

"As you wish princess" he said and left the room.

Calleigh unfolded a map on the table to try to decide where to go, when her phone rang, but she just ignored it as she took her knife out of the holster by her ankle and let it find it's why over the places on the map while her mind drifted else where.

She walked over to the window and looked out, it was a sunny day in the beginning of May, and even if it was early it was a lot of people down there, Calleigh let her eyes rest on a young man with brown hair, he was wearing nothing with white pants and shoes as he unloaded boxes from truck. Pearls of sweat were running down his back and she left out a sigh before she went back to the map to decide her next destination.

Lara was sitting on a café in Austria her feet crossing each other at the table as she was reading a paper trying to think about where to head of to next.

She tried to think about what her father had thought about Norse mythology. She though about the rainbow Bifrost, it was the God's way down to earth and they put it wherever they wanted to go, which meant it could be anywhere, not to mention there was other rainbows to and to separate Bifrost from the others. She wondered how long at the time it was down on earth when she heard something say: Hey Lara.

"Oh hey Jake, how are you?" she asked and looked at a handsome bloke with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can't complain, so is Calleigh here to?" he asked curiously.

"In France, so what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you know looking after treasures of one kind or another, what about you then?" he asked.

"Same as you, well Calleigh and me both" she said.

"Then how come you are in to different places, oh now I get it you are having a Croft raise for the treasures since no one knows where the treasure is, so what treasure are you looking for?" he asked.

"Ok don't laugh it is the Norse ones from the Gods and I'm trying to figure out how to get to Bifrost" she said.

"Cool, need help I like new adventures" he said.

"Of course, but don't try anything I already have enough on my mind to worry about if I'm not messing around with you as I know Calleigh likes you" she said.

"I won't and I know she does" he said.

"Ok let's get back to my room and make a plan, this is paper is to boring and I want to get moving" she said.

"Of course" he said and followed her.

Calleigh were twirling her gun as she sat in the window at the hotel looking out of it, down at the streets thinking about how long it had been as she was with a man last.

She let the gun rest in the peach holster on her hip that was connected to her utility belt as she started to walk back and forth in the room, she was not only restless, but she missed companionship.

"Umf" she said as she reached for her peach sleeveless top before she neatly put her hair in a pony tail.

She looked in the mirror, her whole outfit matched even her shorts was peach colored, she bent down and put the knife in the holster by her ankle just as Indiana walked into the room and said: Man you are hot I could do you right now.

Without even thinking Calleigh replied: Don't say that I'm so randy.

He came up behind her and presses him self hardly against her as he kissed her neck.

"Stooooop it, I don't have time for this" she said as she tried to keep focused.

"Come on princess, it will only take a second" he said and started nibbling on her neck.

"Noooo, now will you get of or do I have to kick you of" she said angrily.

"Ok, ok, what is with you, you say you are randy and you seem to like it yet you don't wanto go further, are you having your period or something" said Indiana a bit annoyed.

"Of course not, I just don't want to do it with you, I'll pay what I owe but not that way" she snapped at him.

"You woman are impossible, well I have to go, I got things to do, see you around princess" he said angrily and headed for the door when she said: I'm sorry Indy, it's just can't do it right now, but thanks so much for letting me use the chopter.

"Something is bothering you isn't it" he said.

"No I'm completely fine" she said with a sigh.

"Well I have to go" he said.

"Yeah see you and thanks" she said and gave him a peck on the check before he left.

Lara was walking along the streets with Jake when he suddenly asked: Mind if I barrow your phone, I have to make a call and I managed to break mine.

"I guess it's ok, just make it quick" she said.

"Can't afford the bill Lady Croft" he said with a chuckle.

"That is nunna your business, just make it quick" she said with a warning look.

"Pends on the person in the other end" he said and walked a few steps away to make the call.

He dialed the number and heard Calleigh in the other end say: What don't tell me you found the treasures wherever you are.

"No we haven't found the treasures yet, what about you then?" Jake asked.

"Jake, what are you doing with my sister's phone, don't say you two" she started, but went suddenly silent.

"Calleigh you there?" he said a bit worried.

"Yeah here, so did you? And I though" she said sadly.

"Calleigh, sweetheart will you calm down, I'm just tagging along helping I have no interest in your sister, the only reason I'm barrowing her phone is that I broke mine at my last assignment and I haven't had the chance to get a new one and I really wanted to call you because well I just wanted to call" he said honestly.

"You wanted to call because, Jake handsome" she said, she understood why she just wanted to make sure.

"Because missed your voice and uhm" he stopped.

"You like me Jake" she said with a giggle.

"I uhm maybe" he said.

"So when will I see you handsome?" she asked.

"Really soon I hope, as I promised you will meet me" he said.

"I I I" she stopped.

"You what?" he asked curiously.

"You remember last time we meet" she said hopefully.

"How could I forget" he said with a sigh.

"Just surprise me because I need you to" she said.

"I will I promise sweetheart, have to go your sister don't look to pleased, see you soon" he said.

"Yeah and I miss you to, talk later" she said before she hung up.

"Did you have to take that long" said Lara annoyed.

"Yeah miss my girl, so shall we leave" he said and handed the phone back.

"Yeah no leads in this country so why stay" she said as they started walking back to the hotel to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

It was one week later and Calleigh had somehow ended up in Miami after flying here and there after leads for Bifrost.

Now she was just walking around looking for a museum when she suddenly spotted a group of people behind a yellow tape and went to check it out.

Calleigh somehow got in front of them and watched as a man with red hair and a Latino woman with brown hair processes a crime scene.

"Natalia, will you" Horatio started when he saw Calleigh behind the crime scene tape, she was wearing her tight sleeveless peach top and her peach short shorts with her utility belt minus the guns and looking right at him.

"Horatio what is with you can you focus on the job not a pretty woman" said Natalia frustrated.

"Uhm sorry it's just" Horatio said, he couldn't take his eyes of her, there was just something about her, and before he really knew why he walked over to her while Natalia just shook her head in frustration.

Calleigh noticed and said: Shouldn't you be working not coming over to talk to me.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Kinda, just traveling through to be honest" she said.

"So where are you staying?" he asked.

"Oh I ain't gonna tell you that" she said.

"Your name then?" he asked.

"Uhm I dunno" she said thoughtfully.

"Well I'm Thoratio" he said.

"Thoratio, what an unusual name" she said with a giggle.

"I mean Horatio, sorry" he said a bit embarrassed.

"Not a problem, but really you should get back cause you colleague don't seem too pleased right now" she said.

"So are you single" he said ignoring her comment.

"No and you are married so I suggest you stay with your wife" said Calleigh looking at the wedding band on his finger.

"Not married, well kind of, but not here, it's complicated" he said.

"Well I wouldn't date you either way, you are not my type and I have a boyfriend that makes me happy" she said honestly.

"And where is he?" asked Horatio.

"That is nunna your business" said Calleigh.

"Horatio would you stop flirting and get back to work for damn it, sorry if he bothered you miss" said Natalia who joined them.

"Jeez" he said and walked back to the body while Natalia looked at Calleigh and said: So where are you from?

"Britain, just here on business, hopefully my boyfriend will join me soon" she said.

"What do you do?" asked Natalia curiously as she looked at her well trained body.

"Little of this, little of that, involves a lot of traveling" said Calleigh.

"I better get back, sorry again that he bothered you, he's just have to flirt with every pretty lady he sees" said Natalia with a sigh.

"That gotto be annoying, I'm sure glad I ain't his wife" said Calleigh.

"So am I, well give me a call if you are bored while you're here, my name is Natalia Boa Vista" said Natalia.

"Cool, Calleigh Croft" said Calleigh and shook her hand before Natalia got back.

"So you got her name?" asked Horatio.

"I did, but you can forget because one she's taken, two you have a wife, and three she's noble and way outta your league" said Natalia.

"How do you know she's noble?" he asked surprised.

"Know the family's name, and now would you focus" she said.

"Yeah yeah" he said and took one look at Calleigh before she left.

Back at the lab Natalia was talking to Eric and said: You will never guess who Horatio was flirting with at the crime scene today.

"Oh who anyone famous?" he asked curiously.

"Calleigh Croft" said Natalia.

"You mean the Calleigh Croft" said Eric shocked.

"Yeah, man she's fit" said Natalia.

"Hang on does that means Lara is here to?" asked Eric curiously.

"Dunno, she was alone" said Natalia.

"Bet that old H will do anything to sleep with her" said Eric with a chuckle.

"Sleep with who, who is that brain dead man of mine after this time" said Julia annoyed.

"Oh hey Julia, he's after Calleigh Croft, but don't worry because she's taken and have no interest in him" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Like that stopped him before, if he as much as touch her he will pay" said Julia with a snarl.

"Why so angry, my dove?" Horatio asked from behind.

"You were flirting with another woman again" she snarled at him.

"But Sif you know I only want you" he said innocently.

"Stupid man you are" she said and turned her back on him.

"Oh don't be like that, I though we could have some fun" he said.

"Dream on and you're sleeping on the coach" she snarled.

"Not again" he said with a sigh as Calleigh walked through the door and his jaw dropped.

"Oh close your moth will ya, cause it ain't gonna happen" said Calleigh annoyed.

"That's damn right" said Julia.

"Oh you're his wife, pleasure, Nat do you have a moment" said Calleigh.

"Sure do" said Natalia and followed her outside.

Julia turned to Horatio and said: You only think with your dick and I'm sick of it, until you start thinking with your brain you can stay down here" she said and left the lab.

Horatio snorted and went back up to his office annoyed that he couldn't get any.

Natalia and Calleigh sat on the stairs in front of the crime lab when another woman joined them and asked: Hey, who are you?

"She's the one Horatio wants but can't have" said Natalia with a giggle.

"So I guess we'll have a thunder storm again to night then" said Valera with a sigh.

"Dunno if we will, but someone will, either way this is Valera" said Natalia.

"Hey, Calleigh Croft" said Calleigh and shook her hand.

"Wait a minute did you say Croft" said Valera surprised.

"Yeah why?" Calleigh replied.

"I think I know that name from somewhere, who's your parents?" Valera asked.

"My mother is Amelia, and dad is Richard, but they are both dead" said Calleigh and looked down.

"I'm sorry, just thought I meet them" said Valera and winked at Natalia.

"But what did you guys mean by that it will be a thunderstorm?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing, only that Horatio tends to be pissed and turn the world upside down when he dosen't get it his way" said Natalia with a sigh.

"So let me see if I get this right, it's normal that he cheats and his wife knows that" said Calleigh.

"Very much so, he's sleeping on the coach tonight for sure" said Valera.

"But say I did say yes to him, he would be in a better mood, but she would still be mad" said Calleigh.

"Yes, you wanna do it with him" said Natalia surprised.

"Not at all, have a bloke wherever he is" said Calleigh with a sigh, she really missed Jake.

"You don't know where he is" said Natalia surprised.

"Well kinda" said Calleigh.

"How so?" asked Valera confused.

"Know he's somewhere with my sister, just wish he was with me" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"He's with your sister" said Valera shocked.

"No that way, only working for or with her and oh will you excuse me for a moment I have to answer my phone" she said, quickly walked a few steps away and said: Hey handsome, you close?

"I am, meet me at the Palms in thirty minutes" he said.

"I have to wait that long" she said.

"I think you can manage" he said.

"I dunno, I'm never mind" she said with a sigh.

"You're randy?" he asked.

"Very much so, you're not hard?" she asked surprised.

"Oh I am, just gotto take care of something first, see you soon" he said and hung up as Calleigh walked back.

"Boyfriend?" Natalia asked.

"Uh huh, well I have to fix something, but call you later" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, we better get back in" said Natalia as Calleigh started walking down the stairs.

"So that is Amelia's daughter cute" said Valera.

"Yeah, I can't believe you almost blew our cover" said Natalia.

"Oh relax Freya, she would have never gotten it, we look to normal" said Valera.

"Still, as long as Thor dosen't make bad weather as I was planning on going out tonight" said Natalia.

"Shouldn't you rather be home taking care of your daughters" said Valera.

"Umf, no fun" said Natalia.

"Give it a rest" said Valera as the walked into the lab.

"Jake, can't we just put the assignments aside for a while and do something fun cause I'm really tired and I haven't spent time with you in the longest time" said Calleigh, her head was resting on his chest as they lay in bed resting.

"I thought we just had fun" he said and stroke her back.

"Oh we did a lot actually, but soon you and Lara will leave and I wanna be with you, just for some days, please Jake" she begged as she held on to him hardly.

"I dunno, Lara would get pretty pissed" he said with a sigh.

"You care more both her then me" she said shocked.

"You know I don't, so where do you want to go?" he replied.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" she said and closed her eyes.

"Tired" he said.

"A little, oh I meet this man today and he tried to hit on me even if he was married, no that's just stupid" he said.

"Pretty girl like you I couldn't blame him, but I must agree it's stupid, so what did you tell him" said Jake.

"That I was taken of course, you would never do that would you go after another girl" she said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't break your heart because I love you dearly and I have no desire to be with other than you, what about you then?" he asked.

"I only want my handsome" she said with a satisfied sigh before she drifted of.

"Dad, are you coming to my boxing match tomorrow?" Kyle asked Horatio.

"Daddy will you please look at my homework?" asked Modi and held up his book.

"Dad I need more money" said Tina.

"Would you bloody kids go bug your mother not me" said Horatio annoyed as he looked up of the case files and at his three children.

"Can't cause dunno where she is and she sent us to you" said Kyle, he was seventeen and the oldest one.

"Oh really" said Horatio in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah" said Tina, she was eleven.

"Daddy will you please look at this" said Modi again.

"No and will you leave me alone I'm working" he yelled.

"Why are you so mean?" Modi said as his tears started to fall, he was only eight.

"Because I'm bizzy and you are bugging me" he said as Natalia opened the door and came inside.

"Horatio would you for Christ stop being such a baby and be a father like any other man" she said as she sat down and took Modi in her arms to comfort him.

"Daddy's mean" he cried sadly.

"I know honey, you wanna come and play with Jewel and Gem" she said referring to her daughters.

"They here?" he asked excited.

"Yes downstairs" said Natalia and smiled at him.

"Cool will you look at my homework later aunt Freya" he said.

"Of course, will you three wait downstairs" said Natalia.

The children nodded and left before she said: They are your children, you can't yell at them like that you know.

"Oh stop nagging, Sif does that plenty already, I never begged for any children at all" he said annoyed.

"But you got three, and both Modi, Thrud and Magni or Tina and Kyle as you call them here deserves better" she said.

"I can't get anything I want now can I" he said annoyed.

"I think that is what gotten you three children in the first place and they are really great, so you should really spend time with them, I mean I'm with mine all the time all the when they are not at school, whether it's here or at home" she said.

"The only difference is that you wanted Jewel and Gem, I didn't want those three of mine" he said with a snort.

"Well I wasn't planning to raise mine most time alone either, but I make it work and so should you before you know it it could all be gone" said Natalia.

"That's not against my will, just leave me" he said annoyed.

"Just think about being with them, if you want to join us we will be down at the beach" she said and left him.

Natalia sat watching as the children were playing down in the water when she heard Calleigh say: Those yours?

"The two girls with dark hair is mine, the rest are Horatio's" Natalia replied.

"He has children" said Calleigh shocked as she and Jake sat down next to Natalia.

"Yes, but not all are with his wife" said Natalia honest.

"Never picturing him having children, oh this is my boyfriend Jake, Jake Natalia" said Calleigh and they shook hands.

"No, because he dosen't care about them, all he care about is him self, so do you two have any or plan to have any?" Natalia asked curiously.

"No and not for a long time" said Calleigh and looked at Jake to see if he agreed.

He nudged her a little and said: When we are ready, we still have lots of other things to do first and a baby wouldn't be right at this point.

"I see, but you do like children don't you" said Natalia.

"I do and those three down there are just adorable, I can not simply understand why Horatio don't like his children" said Calleigh looking at Kyle, Tina and Modi.

At that moment they hard Thunder and a lighting crossed the sky as it suddenly became dark.

"Not again" said Natalia with a sigh.

"Mummy I'm scared said her youngest daughter Gem as they came running towards her as the thunder again made noise.

"I don't like the thunder, why is he doing that" Jewel said a bit scared.

"I'm scared" Modi cried as he was shivering in fear.

"It's ok it will be over in not to long" said Kyle and hold him closely.

"No it won't cause he was just so mad, and I don't like it" Modi cried sadly.

"Who is he?" asked Jake confused as he had never before heard someone refer to bad whether as a male.

"He's Thor, the thunder God, he's riding over the sky in his wagon dragged by two goats" said Calleigh.

"You know Thor" said Tina surprised.

"I know of him and he seems very angry right now" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Yeah we really shouldn't have annoyed him" said Tina.

"Why does he have to do that, I don't like it at all, he always scares me" Modi cried.

"Oh come here little on" said Calleigh softly and Modi sat down and leaned closed to her while he sibling just looked surprised at her as they didn't really know her at all.

"I didn't mean to upset him" Modi cried softly as Calleigh stroke him gently and said: I know little one I know, but he will stop it soon I promise, you know what I do when I don't like the thunder.

"No what?" Modi asked and looked up into her green eyes.

"Look at the ocean how the lighting hits the seas, it's really beautiful" she said and smiled at him.

He turned and looked before he said: That's amazing.

"It really is" she said thoughtfully.

"Thanks" he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, we better head inside since it's starting to rain" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Mummy, wanna go home" said Gem.

"Of course, can you drive those three" said Natalia hopefully.

"I can" said Calleigh.

"I have to go fix some things meet you back on the hotel later" said Jake.

"Uh huh, come on guys, and one of you better tell me where you live" said Calleigh as they headed for her car.

It was 10 pm when Horatio returned home, but he knew something were different since there in the driveway was a mustang he didn't know.

"Kyle" he though annoyed assuming he had a girl over as he walked into the house.

Normally if he came home at this hour the children would make a lot of noise, but now it was completely quiet, to quiet, and it was not messy as it used to either, which scared him.

He called out for his children, but there was no replay, so he looked around without finding them as he thought "If they are gone Julia will kill me for sure".

He frustrated looked out the window and saw a tent outside the house which he found a bit odd so he went to check it out.

"Please read one more chapter Calleigh" he heard Modi say.

"No it's bedtime because you guys have to get up early for school" Calleigh said.

"But I want to hear more, please, please, please" said Tina.

"No, you promised to do go to sleep after I read the last one, and it's really late" said Calleigh calmly.

"Will you stay?" asked Modi.

"I'm afraid I have to go, but Kyle is staying to protect you" she said.

"But I want you to stay, please" said Modi and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I dunno" she said as she really had to get back to Jake.

"Please, please, please" they all pleaded.

"Ok, but I have to leave really early tomorrow because I have to get going" she said.

"Will you come back?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno" she said.

"Oh" said Modi and looked down.

"I'll try my best if you kids promise to behave" she said.

"Yeah" they all cheered.

"I just have to go inside and make a phone call, then I'll be right back" she said and got out, dialed Jake's number and said: Hey Jake mind if I'm here over the night because well Horatio don't care and Julia are bizzy and even if Kyle's almost grown up I dunno feels wrong to leave them, I promise to get back really early" she said as she walked into the house.

"It's ok and I understand see you tomorrow morning then sweetheart" he replied.

"You will and I'll be dreaming of you handsome" she said and hung up before she got back out in the tent to sleep.

Somewhere in the shadows Horatio wondered how she had ended up with his children and how she had managed to get them to do what he didn't.

"Stupid woman" he though before he went inside.

Lara and Jake were sitting in Jake's hotel room, she looked at him and said: So she abandon you for some children, whatever for I never thought of her as a mothering type.

"Neither did I even though those children were cute" he said and threw a game card into a box.

"Wanna go over and spy?" she asked.

"Whatever for" he said a bit annoyed to be cancelled for by some children.

"Check out what she's canceling you for" she said.

He nodded and a moment later they found them self in Horatio's backyard looking in the window at Horatio, he was playing poker with Eric, Ryan and Frank.

"Can't see her" said Jake.

"Jake what are you doing lurking around in the middle of the night" said Calleigh and came out of the tent since she had been woken by his voice.

"Just I dunno treasure hunting and I found you" he said.

"Oh really and you" she said looking at Lara.

"Me nothing just a late night walk" she said.

"Right into a man's garden, you two are hopeless, don't you trust me Jake" she said.

"Of course I do" he said honestly.

"Lara Croft" they suddenly heard Eric say.

"Huh, either way if they are here why are you?" asked Lara.

"I dunno exactly they begged and I didn't have the heart to say no and how do you know my sister?" she asked Eric.

"We go long way back, right Lara?" said Eric.

"Umf, I'm still trying to forget" she said annoyed.

"Why would you do that, I though we had so much fun" said Eric with a huge grin.

"It was hilarious" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Eric would you get in here, it's your turn" Frank yelled from inside.

"You guys wouldn't like to join us for a friendly game of poker" said Eric.

"Why not, we got time for that, don't we Lara" said Jake.

"I really think we should go" she said looking annoyed at Eric.

"Are you afraid Lara" he said.

"Of course not, don't be silly" said Lara.

"Do you play to?" Eric asked Calleigh.

"I do" she said honest as she was a very good poker player.

"Well come on in then" he said and they walked inside.

Calleigh was sitting next to Horatio looking at her cards, it was a crappy hand trying to decide whether to fold or bluff when she felt his hand on her tight. She gave him an angry look to put him in his place when she suddenly got stunned by his ocean blue eyes and looked away.

"Calleigh are you gonna place a bet or what?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah I'm in" she said and throwed in her money.

"I'm in to" said Horatio and threw some money in the pot.

"I'm in because I need more fuel to the plane" said Lara.

"Thought you hade enough money Croft" said Eric.

"Oh I do, but couldn't hurt to get more" she said.

"I should think your parents left you enough" he said.

"Yeah after what I heard they were loaded, oh did you ever manage to track down your mother" said Ryan.

"The brave Amelia Croft, she sure was a wild one" said Eric.

Without no one noticing Calleigh had frozen by the sound of her mothers name and her eyes suddenly looked so sad and she quickly said: Where is the bathroom?

"First door to the right" said Horatio and Calleigh quickly got up and left the room while Lara said: Don't ever talk about or mother that way again, or I'll make you pay, you are not even worthy of mentioning her name, specially not in front of Calleigh.

"Easy there Lara, I was only joking" he said calmly.

"Either way you better not mention her ever again unless it is with great respect" said Lara angrily.

"Jeez relax will you" said Eric.

"I better check on her" said Jake and left, he slowly opened the bathroom door and found Calleigh crying inside and said: Sweetheart, are you ok.

"Yes, just hurt to hear him talk about mum that way, she was after all a lady" she said and dried of her tears.

"I'm sure she was" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"Yes and she loved me dearly" she said with a sigh.

"How old were you when she passed away" he said as he sat down next to her.

"I had just turned four" she said honestly.

"What was she like?" he asked curiously.

"She was I dunno, fun, full of life, and she smelled like flowers and she loved adventures and everything around her and she made the most boring things seem like fun, she used to read a lot to me, but then she and Lara went on that trip and I never" she stopped and went silent.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart" he said and held her closer.

"But for him to imply she was like that, she was home with us and dad and before that she was with dad, but she couldn't have" said Calleigh as she got up and started to walk back.

"I'm telling you your mother was a flying after the boys" said Eric.

"My mother was faithful to my dad" Lara said angrily.

"That's what you think" said Eric.

At this point both Lara and Eric had laid down the cards on the table and where now standing facing each other on opposite side of the table arguing loudly.

"I know she was not what you accused you of" Lara said.

"I'm telling you I'm right" said Eric.

"How do you even know her, you must be even younger than Calleigh, she died when she was four no way you could have ever meet her, so just shut up, Calleigh, Jake we are leaving" said Lara.

"Yeah I don't like it here" said Calleigh, took her money, and left with Lara and Jake.

"Loki you brain dead idiot, why did you have to say that" said Horatio a bit annoyed.

"Well Thor because it's true" said Eric.

"They didn't have to know that, and she didn't go with any of them and you know it" said Thor.

"Not only that Freya will get really mad at you when she hears" said Ryan.

"Oh hell I forgot about her, man she will kill me" said Loki annoyed.

"Sure will" said Ryan.

"Speaking of Freya, anyone know how my kids went form being with her to out in a tent with Calleigh" said Thor.

"Not really you have to ask her, well I'm going in hiding" said Loki and left.

"No use you'll see her at work tomorrow" said Ryan.

"Oh shut up will you Heimdall" said Loki annoyed, but Heimdall kept annoying her on the whole way out while Horatio was wondering over Calleigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

"LOKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" Freya yelled as she came into Valhalla.

"Oh dear what did he do this time" said Frigg, she was sitting next to Odin.

"Piss her of for something" said Odin thinking it was not a good idea to piss of Freya.

"LOKI" she yelled again.

"You called" said Loki from behind her.

"How could you say that about Lara and Calleigh's mother to their face" Freya snarled.

"Well it's kinda true, she was and are flirting with a lot of guys" he said.

"You know she's not, man I could just kill you" she said.

"You can't do that" he said a bit scared.

"Odin can you kill him" she said and looked up at Odin.

"What did he do this time?" said Odin with a sigh and let his hand stroke over his grey beard.

"He told the Croft sisters their mother was sleeping around" said Freya.

"Did not" Loke protested.

"Not in those words, but still, have you any idea how much you might have hurt Calleigh you stupid guy" said Freya.

"She'll get over it" said Loki.

"I wouldn't be so sure" sad Thor from behind.

"What on earth were all of you doing with them in the first place?" Frigg asked as she let her hands rest on her lap.

"Playing poker" said Loki.

"Why on earth?" asked Odin.

"Just felt like it and well Calleigh slept in a tent with my children, do you happen to know anything about that Freya" said Thor and looked at her.

"Well kinda, but it's all your fault for scaring them" she said.

"If Sif hadn't left them with me in the first place and if that bloody girl hadn't" he snapped at her.

"It's your damn kids, if you hadn't left them with me and you hadn't started thundering, they hadn't been scared and she hadn't gone home with them. If she hadn't gone home with them then we hadn't had this conversation in the first place" Freya snapped back.

"You left our children with another woman" he heard Sif say from behind.

"Not exactly and they did seem to like it" Thor said.

"How could you do that, do you really hate your children that much" said Sif and looked down.

"Uhm" he said and looked away.

"Well either way Loki stepped over the line" said Freya to Odin.

"He did and Thor, how can you act like you do, get children with random woman and not be faithful to your wife you are and embarrassment" said Odin.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just I dunno, and I better get back down to the children" he said and left.

"I have to get back down to mine to, will you punish him" said Freya and left to.

"Anything to say in your defense" said Odin.

"I got a bit carried away" said Loki.

"You're as useless as Thor, until you learn to behave you are banned from Valhalla" said Odin.

"You can't do that" said Loki frustrated.

"Just did leave" he said.

"Umf" said Loki and left.

"Wasn't that to go to far" said Frigg.

"I don't think so, but I need sleep" he said and left her.

But Horatio didn't go home instead he wandered along the beach thinking when he suddenly saw Calleigh walking against him.

They stopped a couple of meters from each other and she said: I hate it here.

He just sighed as he didn't know what to say.

"I mean it, I hate you, and that Eric guy and everything else about this place" she said annoyed.

Horatio watched and asked: Why do you hate me?

"I just do cause you're just so typical guy and you don't even care bout your wife and kids" she said.

"And this concern you how" he said.

"Because your kids they deserve better" she said.

"Again how does that concern you, it's not like you ever are going to date me or take a place in my life or with them as you said I'm married and stuck that way and you don't like me so why do you even care" he said.

"You are just stupid you know that" she said and looked down.

"I am" he said.

"Either way after I leave tomorrow I'm never coming back here, but I suggest you take more interest in your family" she said.

"You really hate me that much" he said.

"Yes because you are like every other guy out after one thing and I don't like that very much, I have to go, goodbye Thoratio, don't make so much thunder it scares the children" she said and walked away.

"What did she just say" he thought even more confused than ever as he started to walk back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

One week later.

Text: Thoratio, I never mind. Calleigh?. End Text.

Text: Miss Croft. Why are you calling me that? Horatio. End Text.

Text: It's your name ain't it. Cal. End Text.

Text: My name is Horatio and why are calling me Thoratio why are you even texting me. H. End Text.

"Calleigh what is taking you so long we can't miss this plane to Norway" said Jake.

"Nothing coming right now handsome, oh are you member of the mile high club" she said with a giggle.

"I am, but I can always do it with you if that's what you want" he said with a sly smile.

"I really want you to do me from behind" said Calleigh and looked at him with hungry eyes.

"But I think we should wait until we are up in the air" he said.

"Do me while we take of" she said and gave him a long deep kiss.

She didn't have to ask him twice as Jake quickly dragged her shorts down just enough to get inside her and work his way faster in as the plane took of as Calleigh screamed out and shacked against the wall until he cum with a while roar and the plane slowly got straitened out in the air.

Calleigh dragged her shorts up, gave him a kiss and said: Thanks handsome.

"You're welcome, mind if I slept a little as you wanted to keep going all night" he said.

"Go ahead" she said and smiled at him glad he was finally gone worn out so she could have some time to her self.

Text: You know your name is Thor the God of Thunder, and you have Kyle with Jarnsaxa, Tina with Sif or Julia if you like, but tell me who's Modi's mother. Calli. End Text.

Text: Sorry what, have you completely lost it. H. End Text.

Text: What is it like? Oh and may I have your hammer? And where are the rest of the God's and the rest of the treasures, is it true that Freya/Natalia lost Brisingamen? Calli. End Text.

Text: I AM NOT THOR. End Text.

Text: Fine be that way you stupid man, and I still hate you and either me or Lara or both will find the hammer, Valhalla and the rest of the treasures. End Text.

Text: You are welcome to try. End Text.

Text: So you admit you are Thor? End Text.

Text: Do you admit you want me to nail you to the wall and take you hardly. End Text.

Text: Don't talk like that I don't like that very much. End Text.

Text: Really???? End Text.

Text: Really, you don't believe me. End Text.

Text: Well you said when you left a week ago you hated me and you still do, but still you text me, so I find it hard to believe you don't like me. End Text.

Text: I uhm……nail I dunno, but never mind you are married…..End Text.

Text: Let me guess you just had sex with that Jake guy, not just now, but all night long and a lot the last week. End Text.

Text: He is y boyfriend so of course I did. End Text.

Text: But you would rather have sex with me and you are still randy right. End Text.

Text: Confused……..You confuse me….. Your blue eyes can't get them out of my mind…..And I can't have you it is wrong……. I think I…..I mean I…… And I really…….ohhhhhh. End Text.

Text: Frustration or did you just cum? End Text.

Text: I wish you could make love to me right now. End Text

Text: That's what I thought, be careful what you wish for and may I just say you have made me very hard. End Text.

Text: Have to go………Exhausted…… Need sleep…..End Text.

Text: Sweet dreams Goddess Calleigh. End Text.

Lara on the other hand was still in Miami and right now she was online looking at different pictures of the Norse God's since there was something about what Eric had said about her mother that had stick to her mind about how he was so sure he knew the things he did about their mother.

Lara's eyes stopped on the stories and pictures of Loki and though about Eric wondering if he in fact could be Loki, it was then it stick her that if Eric was Loki then Horatio could be Thor, was that even possible and if so were they living a double on earth and if so where would she find the rest of the God's.

Lara closed the laptop and walked up to Miami Dade Crime lab to find out if she could be right.

Eric who was on his way out spotted Lara and said: So you are still here.

"I am and so are you" she said and looked at him.

"Well I work here so something else would be weird" he said and looked at her.

"Do the others work here to?" she asked.

"You mean Horatio, Frank and Ryan?" he replied.

"Yes" she said.

"Of course, they are inside, but I have to run, so if you're still are here when I get back I'll take you out for something to eat" he said and smiled at her.

"We'll see" she said and walked inside.

"Lara Croft, now I have never, I though you had left already" said Ryan and looked at her.

"No, not in a hurry" she said and looked around.

"Let me introduce you to Natalia" he said and smiled at her.

"Did you say Natalia" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah she right inside DNA" he said and went inside while Lara quickly followed.

"Natalia, you gotto meet Lara" said Ryan.

"You stupid man you are, you are taking both Tina and Modi today" they suddenly heard from inside.

"Julia, I don't have time" Horatio said.

"You have to do it, I have to go over to Vegas to see Greg, I promised I would and he's my little boy to" said Julia.

"Hang on how many children do they have?" Lara asked.

"They have one together, and two more here, and she got one from a previous marriage, he works in the DNA lab in the Las Vegas crime lab" said Ryan.

"Oh really, and let me guess the other two that is here is his from earlier" said Lara.

"Yes, well one he got stuck with from I don't really know, but he's his for sure" said Ryan.

"Hmm, oh where are my manners, I'm Lara Croft" said Lara and shook Natalia's hand.

"Natalia Boa Vista, it's a pleasure, I heard about the poker game about a week ago and I heard about you so are you here on buisness?" Natalia asked.

"More like treasure hunting" said Lara and smiled at her wondering if Natalia was a Norse God which one she could be and if Horatio and Julia could be Thor and Sif.

"So what are you looking for?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Valhalla" said Lara.

"Isn't that a bit ambitious" said Natalia a bit shocked.

"Not really, I like a challenge" said Lara determined.

"IF YOU ARE GOING YOU ARE TAKING THE KIDS WITH YOU SINCE I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF THE IT'S A WOMAN'S JOB" they suddenly heard Horatio yell.

"Jeez not again" said Natalia with a sigh.

"He sure dosen't like those children" said Ryan.

"Oh no" said Valera and looked towards the hallway where she saw Kyle, Tina and Modi looking shocked.

Lara looked at the three scared children, Modi's tears were now starting to fall and wondered how Horatio could be so cruel to them. Her mind wandered over to her father, as she thought of all the times he had comforted her, but no matter how angry he would be at her and Calleigh he would never do something like that.

As they watched little Modi turned and run away in tears, Natalia sighed walked out and said: Horatio you are an as you know that.

Horatio didn't replay, he looked at Julia, she looked annoyed at him and said: Why do you have to be so difficult, it doesn't make you less of a man if you take care of your children.

He sighed and said: I'm sorry, I'll go and find him, you have a safe trip and call me when you get there.

"I think I better find him first, you done enough" she said and left.

"It's falling apart isn't it Natalia" he said and looked at her.

"It is, but only because you let it" she said and gently put a hand on his arm.

"I need to think" he said and walked up to his office.

"Hang on did you say they have a son in Vegas" said Lara.

"I did" said Ryan.

"I have to go, tell Eric I'll give him a call" she said and left in a hurry.

Calleigh had just gotten of the plane, so she picked up her phone, dialed Horatio's number.

"Julia would you just go to hell" he yelled in the other end.

"Excuse me" she said shocked.

"Calleigh I'm sorry I thought it was Julia, I didn't see who it was before I answered, I just assumed it was Julia nagging about those damn children of ours" he said.

"Horatio, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen well, if you ever is going to have a chance with me you better shape up and be a better dad or you can forget about me" she said and hung up.

"Calleigh are you ready to go" Jake said.

"Of course handsome coming right now" she said, put her guns in her holsters and went out to him.

"Calleigh who were you talking to on the phone?" Jake asked since she had only heard the last part of the conversation.

"No one" she said and looked away.

"You expect me to believe that when you said you better shape up and be a better dad or you can forget having a chance with me" he said angrily.

Calleigh didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Are you just using me?" he asked.

"Whatever makes you think that?" she asked.

"First of all what you said on the phone just now, you are sleep talking and I can guarantee that you don't say my name, not to mention the text you send" he said annoyed.

"You checked my text messages, don't you trust me" she said shocked.

"Not after what you say in your sleep" he said.

"Still checking my text messages is taking it to far, and what do I say when I sleep?" she asked.

"You don't talk much it's mostly moaning and sounds like that" said Jake.

"Then how can you say I ain't dreaming of you" she said a bit confused.

"Since I don't have red hair" he said.

"Whatever has that do with anything" she said.

"Since you sometimes say I love your soft red hair and as far as I know the only person I have seen with red hair is Horatio" he said.

"Why would I ever dream about him for when I got a young stud like you" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"How should I know, so do you want me or him?" he asked.

"You" she said.

"I think you are lying" he said.

"Oh come on, why would I have an old man" she said again,

"How should I know, either way I'll make it simple, I'm leaving you" he said.

"Jake don't" she said.

"I had it ever since Miami you changed it and I don't like it" he said and walked away while she stood confused back.

Julia had just arrived at the Las Vegas crime lab, quickly found her son Ullr and said: Is Idun around?

"Think she's in her office, how's Thor?" he asked.

"He's hopeless as always, I'll praise the woman that makes him get his eyes up so he will take care of his children" said Sif.

"Mum you know that is never going to happen" he said and smiled at her.

"So what are you working on?" she asked.

"Serial" he said and looked at his results.

"But Sif what are you doing here?" she heard Frigg ask from behind.

"Seeing my little boy, but if you are here whom's back in Valhalla" she said a bit surprised.

"Heimdall and a couple of the other guys" she said as Odin came into the lab and put and arm around his wife's waist.

"Good because I think the two Croft girls would do anything to try to get there so all ways should be protected" said Sif.

"You know they can't get in" said Frigg.

"I just have a feeling they will get in somehow" said Sif.

"But really mum, they are human how can they even get up there without dying or getting caught" said Ullr.

"These are no ordinary girls, they do stuff like that for fun and would do anything to get to those treasures, my bet is that Calleigh has already tried to go through Thor and Lara has probably a plan in mind to, I dunno if they will use God's to get there, but no matter what happens we must protect at least Calleigh from the truth about her mother, if stupid Loki hadn't opened his moth in the first place" she said a bit annoyed.

"Speaking of are you ever letting him back up?" Idun suddenly asked from behind.

"Not for a long time at least, so where have you been lately as I haven't seen you around Valhalla lately" said Odin and looked at Idun.

She gently put some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and said: Been bizzy.

"New man?" Sif asked.

"Just bizzy with this and that, so what have I missed besides Loke getting thrown out" she said curiously.

"Thor is trying to nail Calleigh Croft, the Croft girls are of course trying to get our treasures, and Thor is hopeless" said Sif.

"Nothing new, are you all going to Jewel's birthday party Sunday" said Idun.

"Of course, but how do we stop them" said Sif.

"You can't they are a tomb raiders and a warriors like their parents" said Odin thoughtfully.

"Just make sure they never find out about their mother, I have to go, see you guys later" said Sif and left.

What they didn't know was that Lara had been listening and left right before Sif did.

Calleigh were walking along the rods in Norway not really knowing what to do and where to go, only that she was frustrated so she shouted out "DAMN YOU THORATIO".

As a replay she could hear the thunder building up in the far distance, but she didn't really care, she kept on walking in anger, when she suddenly felt some metallic arms grab her from behind and pull her backwards.

"Let me go" she demanded, but whatever that was holding her had no intentions of doing so.

Before Calleigh really knew what was going on the thing dragged her down towards the ground. She let out a huff and managed to turn so she could see what she was up against as a massive robot held her down a sharp blade shot out from it's side and headed for her throat.

Calleigh just looked at it, as she tried to fight it of with massive kicking and push the blade of with her hands.

She somehow managed to break free and get on top of it to get to the control to shut it of, but one of the massive steel arms grabbed hers and started to drag her back down.

Calleigh screamed out in pain by her arm being twisted like that and broke free again and got on top and finally got to the control room and turned it of before she yelled: Bryce where the heck are you.

"Right here, not challenging enough was he" said Bryce.

"No, you need to do better than that" she said with a sigh.

"Do I sense frustration" he said.

"Just build me something more challenging and leave me alone" she said and kept on walking when she suddenly felt something drag her from behind.

"Go away, not in the mood Bruce" she said, but the arms wouldn't let her go, and it was then she knew it wasn't Bruce as they were to strong.

She tried to get loose as she suddenly heard the thunder crash above her and the lightning strike right in front of her and made her jump.

Calleigh fought the massive man behind her, but got nowhere, then she stopped for a second and said: Please let me go, I'm really not in the mood for fighting.

Again the lighting stroked in front of her, first some steps ahead of her, then closer and closer to it nearly hit her and she said: I didn't mean it, please don't kill me.

"You know it's not very nice to curse at the God's and I can break your neck like a tooth pick" he said in a serious tone.

"I can kick your as to you know, you stupid man" she snarled.

"Hey, I'm a God" he said and kissed her neck gently.

"Umf, don't" she said under her breath.

"Don't what?" he asked and removed some of her hair and kissed her neck gently again.

"You're married" she said.

"And you care because" he whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Because I don't want be the reason you break of a family, I know I wouldn't want my man to have a mistress if I had one" she whispered back.

"You smell so good and you are not the reason" he replied.

"You're old" she said.

"Don't think you care all that much" he said and held her tighter.

"I don't please kiss me" she said as she run out of arguments.

He turned her slowly around and gave her a soft, deep kiss while the lightning stroked around them.

Calleigh didn't know how long they had been standing holding each other in the rain before she started to shiver, nor did she care, she just knew she wanted it to last even if the was an impossible wish.

"You freezing?" he asked.

"Don't care" she replied and got even closer.

"So?" he said.

"So" she replied.

"Are you crying?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course not, I never cry" she snapped at him, broke free and turned her back at him.

"Do you want me to leave you?" he asked confused.

"Don't really matter what I want because what I want you can't give me" she said with a sigh.

"I could leave her" he said.

"You can't do that, you got children and such and I can't get access Valhalla and just understand that it won't work, I have to go" she said and started to walk when he grabbed her arm, turned her and kisses her again, hardly, deeply.

When he let her go she let out a sigh and said: Stop confusing me.

"If you stop confusing me" he replied and kissed her again.

"Just go back to Sif" she said beneath her breath before he broke free and walked away.

Lara were riding her bike fastly in the desert outside of Vegas and didn't know what raced the fastest her mind or her bike.

The Gods were walking around on earth looking like regular people both here and in Miami, she wondered if they only were in the states or other places in the world to.

And they looked so normal, it was just weird, not to mention the thing they had said about her mother, that they never had to find out about her, did that mean she was still alive somewhere.

Lara picked up her phone, dialed Calleigh's number and said: Calleigh you will never guess what I have found out.

"What" said Calleigh not to excited.

"That the Norse Gods are walking around on earth like regular people" said Lara.

"You're so behind" said Calleigh.

"What is with you, though you wanted to find them I mean the treasures I mean Valhalla, if they are down here it should be really easy" said Lara.

"I guess" said Calleigh.

"Well I'm at least I'm gonna try and find my way in" said Lara.

"Well I could get in right now if I wanted" said Calleigh.

"You're going to use Horatio aren't you" said Lara.

"I'm not using anyone" said Calleigh.

"Not up for the task" said Lara a bit surprised.

"Very much so only it wouldn't be right to do so" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"And since when did you start to care about that, I'm getting in no matter what it takes, but if you are stepping aside I guess I'm gonna win the bet" said Lara.

"Umf" said Calleigh.

"But Calleigh, am I hearing right are you givin up" said Lara amused.

"I'm not it's just complicated" said Calleigh.

"When is it not" said Lara thoughtfully.

"Do you know something I don't?" Calleigh asked.

"No, in or out?" Lara replied.

"In and I will get there first" said Calleigh and hung up.

Lara sighed wondering if it was wise not to tell Calleigh about what she had heard about their mother, but in another way if it might hurt her it would be best to leave it be, so Lara started the bike to go back to the lab to see if she could find out something more.

Calleigh sighed, opened her valet, looked at the picture of her mother and sighed, she was lost on what to do.

She knew she could probably trick Thor into getting her into Valhalla, but at what coast. And even if she got in who's to say she could get the treasures and get out just like that.

And did she really want to do get what she wanted that way, she knew that she probably never could get Thor or could she, or would Sif be willing to give him of as a trade, but for what.

Calleigh tried to think of what she could take from Sif that she was willing to trade Thor for, she knew for a fact Sif's hair was a wig made of real gold that had grown on to her hair when she put it on since Loki has cut her of way back, but there was no way she could get that.

Calleigh then thought of her children, but figured that wouldn't do either.

Or maybe another man perhaps, Calleigh took up her phone and said: Handsome I have a business proposition for you.

She told him what she had in mind and he said: What do I get in return if I do it, you already owe me one favor.

"Isn't enough that you get a hot woman" she said.

"I guess, so when did you plan to do it" he said curiously.

"Tonight, so are you in?" she asked.

"You can count me in, wait how are you even gonna get a hold on him" he said.

"I just call out for him, he can't say no, see you tomorrow morning" she said and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

Calleigh lay down on the bed and said: Thoratio can you come here for a second.

"You called" he said and appeared from out of nowhere.

"Take me" she said and looked at him, not knowing if she was doing the right thing.

"I don't feel like it" he said and looked at her laying on her back with her peach top, shorts and utility belt on.

His eyes stopped by her belt buckle and he said: Have you always had that belt buckle?

"Yeah why?" she asked confused.

"It's a hammer" he said.

"Yeah so, have one with a gun as well" she said and looked at him, his eyes were sparkling, and just for a second she though she saw little lightning in them.

"Lara has a scull right" he said.

"Uh huh" she said as Lara had a scull before she added: She has her letters to and also, no she would kill me if I told ya.

"Hmmm" he said and looked at her, her green eyes sparkled.

"Strip" she suddenly said as she wanted to see what he looked like without clothes.

"Sorry what?" he said a bit surprised.

"Strip I want to see you so either you are taking you clothes of or I am" she said.

Horatio sighed and started with removing his shirt, then his socks, before he removed his pants and his boxers and stood naked before her.

Calleigh gasped when she looked at his well trained body, she hadn't though he was so fit, his muscles all over were fantastic, her eyes went from his arms down to his abs and further south to his engorged penis, it was perfect, just perfect.

His hands tried to cover it up for no use as he felt slightly embarrassed.

Calleigh giggled a bit, walked over to him and let her hands gently feel his upper body and let out a sigh before she said: You are big in every way aren't you.

"I am, so are you getting undressed?" he asked.

"Haven't decided, lay down on the bed" she demanded.

Horatio lay down on the bed his hands resting behind his head while he looked at her standing right in front of him just looking back.

"Will you ever invite me to where you really live" he said.

"Maybe have to see, to early to say" she replied.

"Tell me about it" he said.

Calleigh lay down next to him on her side, his head resting on her arm as she looked into his blue eyes and said: It was left us, by dad when he died, it's huge, got eighty three rooms, but Bryce the computer guy still sleeps in a trailer outside.

"That's a lot of rooms, would be fine if you ever decided to have children" he said.

"No, don't want any" she said silently.

"Really, so what do you want then Miss Croft?" he asked curiously.

"If I could have anything in the world I would have my mummy back" she said.

"You miss her terribly don't you" he said and gently stroke her check.

"I'm ok" she said.

"What else do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing I have what I need" she said and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the silent tears that filled her eyes.

Horatio gently stroke her back and said: I'm sorry.

She didn't reply he so he crawled closer and just held her and for the first time in his life he ignored his own needs and put someone else's first.

Lara had flown back to Miami and was now at a bar with Eric and Ryan.

"So you are God's huh" she said.

"What makes you think that" said Ryan surprised.

"Heard Odin and Frigg talk among many others, so which of you blokes are gonna show me Valhalla" she said.

"No idea what you are talking about" said Ryan.

Lara thought a second and said: Bet you are Loki so what does it take?

"I'm not saying or showing you anything" he said.

"Well guess I could go for Odin after what I heard he likes wimen" she said.

"If you do that Frigg sure will get mad and you don't wanto mess with her" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Really is that so, but tell me now do you two know anything about my mother" she said.

"That is not for us to share" said Ryan a bit worried.

"But you know what happened to her and where she is" said Lara.

"Yes" said Loki.

"Then if you can't tell me where she is who can" said Lara.

"Just leave it be" said Loki.

"You mean are hopeless, so you can't help me" she said.

"Oh I can help you" said Loki and moved a bit closer.

"I have to go" said Heimdall and got up.

"So where to" said Loki.

"Your apartment" she said with a sly smile.

It was late night and Calleigh were burying her head in Thor's chest holding on to him tightly as she whimpered a little, he just held her closely and stroked her naked back gently.

"Calleigh it's ok" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"No it's not since you are married and I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have and I want to have you again my, no I can't you're not mine to have" she whimpered.

"Well it's really not entirely up to you to decide as I have a saying in who I want to be with and right now I want to be with you" he said and kissed her again.

"I can feel that, I need to feel you inside me again, take me hardly" she said and kissed his chest gently before she lay down on her back and looked at him with pleading eyes, her tears had now stopped as she waited for his next move.

Thor went on top of her and gave her the softest kiss before he nibbled gently on her neck while she moaned and let her fingers go through his hair.

Thor moved down to her breasts and she pushed him so hardly down that he almost chocked on it and had to go up a minute for air before he continued while she arched beneath him.

As he again got inside her she let out a gasp as he was so big, but as he worked his way further into her she quickly got used to in and wrapped her arms and legs around his body to push him further inside her.

Thor looked her in the eyes and bent down to give her a kiss as she started to tremble beneath him as she screamed out as her body erupted into a massive orgasm.

As the waves of her orgasm slowly died away, he cum deep inside her with a while roar, before he slowly retracted and just laid resting on top of her breathing heavily along with her.

As his head rested slowly on her chest he fell a sleep listening to her heart beats while she gently stroke his hair.

"Oh how desperately I wish you were mine" she thought before she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of.

In Miami Loki and Lara were sitting on his coach talking, he was wondering whether he should try anything or not since considering her reputation she could probably put him back in his place if she didn't feel like it and not in a good way.

"Loki, anything wrong?" Lara asked since he looked nervous which amused her.

"No, not at all, so what do you need my help with?" he asked looking right into his blue eyes.

"I need to get into Valhalla and maybe some other things" said Lara.

"Well I can't get you into Valhalla as I'm banished from the ground and I can't get in my self" he said.

"You are banished for Valhalla, how?" said Lara shocked thinking "If he dosen't get in he's at no use".

"Because I talked badly about your mother, not a smart idea, Freya got mighty pissed and ordered Odin to punish me so he did" said Loki with a sigh.

"They can throw you out for that, for how long?" she asked.

"For as long as they feel like, I really stepped way over the line with talking like that of many reasons. I mean when Frigg got enough of Odin sleeping around she threw him out and got someone else to rule, but she left him back in later on" said Loki.

"Seems to me like you shouldn't get the woman God's pissed of" said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Not a good idea no" he said and smiled back.

"Either way why did Freya get mad at you for talking badly about our mother" said Lara.

"It's a long story and I'm not allowed to say, she and the rest will punish me worse if I do" he said honestly and he was a little scared of what they could do.

"Poor Loki" she said and stroked his check gently.

"I'm ok, I feel worse for Thor if Sif finds out he's cheating on her" he said with a sly smile.

"How can you know he is" said Lara surprised.

"I seen the way he have been looking at Calleigh when she's around, he's hot for her and if she says yes, he would do anything to please her" said Loki with a huge grin.

"So he and Sif have never cheated on each other" she said even more surprised.

"No, but still they both have children with others, even one I dunno who is the mother to" he said.

"Now that is weird and Sif is ok with that" Lara said a bit shocked.

"I actually dunno, but she seems to like all four the same, so what about you then do you want children" he said.

"Nah, wouldn't work out as I travel about so much, what about you the?" she asked.

"I have children actually, among them a horse and a wolf" he said.

"You God's are weird" she said and shook her head.

"Like you humans are any better" he said with a chuckle and before she knew it his lips locked onto her and he pulled her closer.

It was the next morning, Thor opened his eyes slowly and was about to stretch and walk out of bed when he realized he was tied down in both arms and legs

and gasped.

"What the hell" he though confused and looked around, it was darkness all around him.

"Calleigh" he called out, but his voice wasn't firm like he was expecting it was shaking.

But there was no replay at all, he looked to his sides again he saw darkness, which he found weird as he knew it was morning and it had to be light.

"CALLEIGH" he called out again and tried to get loose, but it was impossible.

"Jake, do we have to do this, he's hurting" said Calleigh looking at Thor to a glass window as he was desperately trying to get loose.

"It was you who wanted him like that" said Jake.

"I know, I have to go, I can't watch this, I need to go, will you watch him and please don't hurt him" she said.

"I will, see you later" he said and looked through the window as Horatio again screamed out for Calleigh and twisted to get out, but couldn't.

In Miami Loki was watching Lara sleep, she looked so peaceful, he slowly let his hand reach out to remove some hair that had fallen down in her face when she stroke out and hand and said: Don't even dare to come near me.

Loki looked shocked at her and said: But Lara I though we had a nice time.

"Umf" she said and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"You at least didn't seem to mind me during the night" he said got up and walked after her.

"Go away I can't do this again, specially now that I know who you really are" she said and took a few steps away.

"What's the harm in a little fun, I like it, you like it" he said.

"I don't want more fun" she said thoughtfully wondering what she really wanted as she didn't really want children and such either.

"What do you want then, relationship" he said and got closer.

Again she backed away and said: No, don't have time, want nothing from you or another man.

"Who hurt you so badly?" he asked.

"Comes from you, you're the slyest of them all" she said with a huff.

"Come on Lara, when did I ever hurt you" he said with a sigh.

"Last time we meet remember" she said.

"I'm really sorry about that I had to go, but Odin was calling" he said.

"Excuses, excuses" she said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

"It's true" he said from the other side.

"No, it's not when I saw you with another girl shortly after" she said from inside.

Loki went silent trying to think back before he said: I'm not that guy anymore.

"Zebra never changes stripes" she said.

"Oh come on Lara, that is not fair as you to had others and we never agreed to be exclusive" he said.

"I know" she yelled at him.

"Jeez what is with you" he said frustrated wondering why she was being so difficult.

"You" she said annoyed.

"Fine, I'll leave" he said and started to walk towards the door, when she opened the door and said: That's just like you just leaving when there is a bump in the rode.

"Lara, are you crying?" he asked as it looked like she was about to do so.

"Of course not you stupid man" she snarled.

"Will you stop it" he snarled back.

She didn't replay so he said: So you want a relationship and to be exclusive.

"Of course I don't" she said silently.

"Fine exclusive it is then and I'll try to find a way into Valhalla if you just give me a couple of days to work it out" he said.

"Thanks" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"You're welcome, I'll call you later" he said.

"Don't" she said.

"I will promise" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left her.

In Norway Jake had entered the room where Thor was and turned on the light to look at him.

Thor blinked for a second to get used to the light before he looked at Jake.

"So you are the big thunder God" said Jake spitefully.

Thor didn't replay, he just snorted annoyed at Jake and again tried to get loose.

"You don't seem so dangerous right now" said Jake and walked closer before he added: Why did you have to take my girl.

"I didn't take anything, she has her own free will" said Thor.

"Oh shut up you stupid old man you are, if you hadn't charmed her she would still have been with me" said Jake angrily.

Again Thor didn't replay and Jake walked closer and said: Bet she's only with you since you are big.

Jake too a peck down in his boxers and said: Yeah that's gotto be it as I can't see any other reasons she would be with an old fossil like you.

Horatio dragged harder in the chains as he snarled at Jake but didn't get anywhere.

"Why so angry" said Jake and laughed at him.

"Would you let me go so I can beat you up your wimp you are" Thor snarled.

"I don't think so, you took my girl and now you are gonna pay" said Jake.

"Yeah beating me like this is a real challenge" said Thor annoyed.

"I have no plans to beat you, burn you on the other hand" said Jake with an evil grin.

Horatio watched as he took up some kind of red glowing iron and placed it on his body again and again until he passed out from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

5 Days later.

Sif was working around at the Miami Dade crime lab, she was pissed that Horatio had been a no show for five days. She knew he was a ladies man, but this was taking it too far, and she was tired of taking care of his bloody children.

"THOR WOULD YOU FOR HELL GET HERE AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR CHILDREN AND LEAVE THE HUSSY YOU'RE WITH ALONE" she yelled.

"Heimdall would you get the hell out of my DNA lab" Freya yelled.

"Jeez calm down woman" said Heimdall and left.

"Where the hell is Loki and Thor" said Heimdall annoyed.

"How should I know I haven't seen them for days and I'm feed up" said Sif.

"So am I, everyone is yelling at me all the time" said Ryan wanting Loki and Thor to get back to take the heat of him.

"Yeah because you're bloody useless, would you get back to the crime scene" said Freya annoyed.

"Umf" he said annoyed and left.

"I have to go the kids are soon done at school, if you see Thor tell him I need to talk to him" she said with a sigh and left to.

Calleigh had just gotten back after being away from Jake and Thor the last couple of days.

She walked in looked at Jake and asked: He hasn't been making any trouble has he?

"No not at all, he's been really good" said Jake with a grin.

Calleigh looked at Thor through the window and at once saw all the burn marks on his body, turned to Jake and said: What did you do to him?

"Just branded him a little" he said and laughed.

"You wrecked my beautiful Thor" she said shocked that he would do that.

"Nah just decorated him" said Jake.

"You, how, I leave you alone and you" the words got stuck in her throat of anger and frustration as she made fists.

"Easy I just had some fun with him, it's not like I did it on purpose" he said as he ducked one of her blows.

"You stupid man, that is my future husband in there and you wrecked him" she snarled and punched his nose so hardly that it started to bleed.

"Your future husband, don't be stupid he's married Croft" said Jake and hit her hardly in the jaw so she went down.

But she quickly got of and hit him back before she hardly took his collar, lifted him up a little and smashed him against the wall hardly.

Jake let out a groan in pain and said: So I take you don't need my help.

"That I do, just stop wrecking my man" she snarled and kicked him in the abdomen before she went in to see Horatio.

Horatio didn't even open his eyes as he assumed it was Jake and he didn't feel like arguing anymore, he was feed up.

"Handsome" Calleigh's voice shivered as she let her hands gently caress his body. Horatio let out groans and twisted in pain even if her touches were gentle.

"I'm so sorry" she said and crept on top of him while her silent tears feel against his burned chest.

"Why did you do this to me, tie me up and then just leave I though you" he stopped.

"I had to take care of something, I never expected it to take so long and for him to do that to you and I do" she cried sadly and hold on to him even harder.

"I don't understand" he said with a sigh and twisted as it burned when her tears hit his wound.

"Just be quiet, too tired to talk" she said and slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep on top of him.

Odin was furious it was bad enough that Loki hadn't kept in contact after he got banished, but Thor, he hadn't heard from him in over 5 days and he needed him to make some thunderstorms over Britain and California as it was dry spells there and Thor needed to make some thunder so it would follow by rain, but he was no where to be found.

Right now he was passing back and forth in Valhalla driving everyone crazy when he heard Frigg say: Would you stop it you know he can be gone long at the time and it's not like he needs to tell you where he is, he's a big boy and I he's turning out to be like you.

"Don't you go there I haven't been with anyone else in the longest time and you know it" he snarled at her.

"Would you calm down for heavens sake" she said calmly.

"It's boring here, maybe I should go someone to have fun with, have you seen Idun?" he asked.

"Oh don't you even try that" said Frigg in a warning tone.

"But seriously have you seen her, I mean she's hardly up here anymore without when she's giving us the apples" he said thoughtfully.

"Probably bizzy at the lab or with a guy" said Frigg with a sigh, not caring all too much.

"She's dating a guy" said Odin, his eyes light up a bit.

"How should I know it's not like I ask her about those sort of things, I don't have very much time to gossip as I have to take care of your kids, the home, you, now and then the other God's, the crimes in Las Vegas and everything else" she said.

"Maybe I should find her and ask" he said thoughtfully.

"If you do more than that I swear you'll pay" she said win a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and went to find Bifrost to take him down to the lab.

At Lara's hotel room Lara was sleeping for a change while Eric was looking out the window wondering how he was going to get into Valhalla as the God's didn't seem to cave at least the ones he had tried to talk to.

But at the moment he didn't care, he was just enjoying life with Lara and she with him, it seemed like she had given up treasure hunting for just a little while, and he was even wondering if she in fact really loved him.

Lara at that point yawned, slowly opened her eyes and stretched a bit before she again settled in the bed and dosed of a little.

"Lara" he said.

"Mhm" she replied sleepily.

"Shouldn't you get up" he said and smiled at her.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"Dunno treasure hunting" he said.

"I will, just a few more minutes" she said.

"Don't seem like you to be dosing of like you have lately" he said.

"Just needed to recharge and think and have some fun for once" she said.

"Sure it's nothing more to it" he said as he sat down next to her and stroke her check.

"What are you implying?" she asked and gave him a sleepy smile.

"That you may be in love with me" he said.

"Don't be silly" she said with another yawn.

"Then why else are we still in this room, it's because non of is have the desire to leave since we want to be with each other" he said.

"Maybe haven't really thought about it" she said and sat up before she got out of bed, walked over to the window and said: We better find a way into Valhalla.

"That's more like it so how are you going to get there" he said.

"When there is a will there is a way now get dressed we have to go" she said with a sly smile and headed for the bathroom.

"Ohhhh please go on" Calleigh purred like a cat" as Thor stopped for a second since he was on top of her gently kissing her neck.

"I dunno, I really shouldn't" he said even if he wanted to just rip her close of, he knew it was wrong because of Sif.

"Ohhhh come on take me I know you want to" she said reached up a little to give him a long deep kiss.

He let out a deep growl and nibbled on her neck and she said: Please don't waist anymore time.

Calleigh had never before felt do randy and so ready for anyone and she needed him and simply couldn't wait any longer.

Thor looked down at the woman beneath him, her green eyes were shining with desire so her didn't stall the time any longer, he tore of her top and let his teeth sink into her breast which made her scream out to him to make him go on faster.

Before she really knew what was going on he was inside her, she could feel he greatness going further and further into her, and she felt she was being torn a little since he was so big.

Her nails went into his backside while he growled like a beast while he kept going until he cum deep inside her along with her as she was shaking under him before they both breathed heavily and he lay down on top of her.

"Ouch that hurt a little" she said as she was trying to get her breath back to normal and calm her self.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said and looked at her, little pearls of sweat was appearing on her forehead.

"It's ok, really because I needed you" she said and smiled at him.

"God you are so beautiful" he said.

"And you are getting in so much trouble with your wife for this" she said with a giggle.

"Don't care it was worth it, I don't think I ever had a creature as perfect as you so close" he said and let his fingers caress her check gently.

Calleigh blushed, smiled at him and said: Why thank you, would you mind an awful lot if I slept a little.

"No, not at all" he said and smiled at her while she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of.

"I love you Calleigh Croft" he thought before he drifted of to.

Idun was sitting in her house in Vegas, she looked at her daughter sleeping wondering how long she could keep her double life a secret from her as all she knew of her mother was that she worked in her crime lab in Vegas. Idun was still annoyed at Eddie for dying on her and not to mention that she had kept Lindsey a secret from all the God's to, that hadn't been easy.

She looked at her, she was now eleven years old and sleeping peacefully in her bed, Catherine walked over, sat down on her bed, stroke her blonde hair and said: Lindsey sweetheart time to wake up, you have to go to school.

"Do I really have to, it's no fun" she said and yawn.

"Yes, no daughter of mine is going to grow up and be stupid" she said.

"Umf, mum are you going away again" said Lindsey wondering where her mother ran of to all the time.

"Soon, I think I have to" said Catherine.

"Mum, I'm not feeling good" said Lindsey and looked down.

"You're not sic are you?" she asked concerned since Lindsey looked really pale.

"Mom" she said leaned her head out of the bed and threw up n the floor.

"Oh no, not now I have to get up and hand out the apples" Idun though frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but you can leave, I can do fine alone" said Lindsey.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you are coming with me" she said.

"At your work, sure that's ok" said Lindsey as her mother had made it clear that she never was to appear there.

"I have no other choice I have to go and I can't leave you home alone when you are sick like this" said Idun with a sigh.

"Cool" said Lindsey and quickly got up of bed.

"Very, now will you quickly get dressed" she said and went out in the kitchen to make coffee.

In Miami Eric walked into the crime lab, saw Natalia and said: Hey Nat.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Natalia annoyed.

"Oh you know, I was sick" said Eric.

"The hell you were, but it doesn't matter you are working now" she said and handed him bunch of case files.

"I was wondering can you do me a favor" he said and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What might that be" she said.

"Oh you know, get me back up to Valhalla" he said.

"Are you crazy" she said.

"Oh please I need to get up there, I'll do anything" he pleaded.

"NO" she yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here" said Ryan that came running in.

"He wanna go back up" said Natalia.

"Are you crazy, Odin will kill us" said Natalia.

"Oh who cares" said Eric.

"Who cares about what?" they suddenly heard Horatio say.  
"What the hell happened to you?" said Natalia shocked.

"Bar fight" said Horatio.

"Though noone could beat up the mighty Thor" said Ryan.

"Oh shut up" he said annoyed.

"Thoratio you forgot this" they suddenly heard Calleigh say.

"Oh now I get it, nice" said Ryan and laughed.

"Beaten up by a little girl" said Eric.

"He most certainly was not, I'm just rough in bed, your badge" said Calleigh and gave Eric and Ryan angry looks.

"Oh she's angry cute" said Ryan and just smiled at her.

"Damn you" said Calleigh and kneed him hard in the groin which made Natalia giggle.

"Ok call me later right" said Calleigh.

"Of course sweetheart" he said and gave her a peck on the check before she run out.

"Sweetheart, I'll give you sweetheart, so that's the one you been with" Julia said angrily.

"Julia please don't be mad" said Horatio and turned to face her.

"Oh just go to hell" she snarled and disappeared.

"What are you looking at get the hell back to work" said Horatio annoyed and went to his office.

"Catherine, have you, who's that?" Grissom suddenly stopped when he saw Lindsey.

"My daughter" said Catherine thinking "Oh here it comes".

"Daughter, when did you ever reproduce" said Grissom shocked by this news.

"Bout twelve years back or so, and will you keep it down please, she's really sick and needs her sleep" said Catherine looking concerned over at Lindsey.

"You, huh, how?" said Grissom still in shock.

"Ther regular way, how do you think" she said with a sigh.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Lindsey Willows" said Catherine.

Grissom walked closer to look at the sleeping girl before he walked back to Catherine and said: She's just adorable.

"I know, now what is it that you wanted" she said.

"To know if you sorted out that blood pattern" he said.

"Here" she replied and handed him some papers.

"She is almost as beautiful as you" he said and gave her a smile.

"Why thank you" she said and blushed a little.

"I better" he said and headed for the door when Catherine suddenly said: Not so fast.

She didn't know quite why, but she got up walked over to him and pressed her lips hardly against his for a few moments before she broke free and walked back to the desk to continue.

He just looked at her for a short second before he left.

"Freya" said Loki just hanging around the DNA lab doing nothing.

"What" she said not looking up from her work.

"Can't you please get me back up I'll do anything" said Loki.

"Umf" said Freya annoyed.

"Really I will" he said and smiled at her.

"You won't all you do is talk, no action" she said annoyed.

"Oh come on you know I'm god for action to" he said.

"Which almost lead to me getting pregnant, yes I remember" she said annoyed.

"But I miss being up there" he argued.

"You should have though about hat before" she replied and took a paper out of the machine.

"I know and I'm sorry, now will you get me up" he said.

"I'll think about it, that's all" she said.

"Thanks, I better head out" he said and started to walk towards the exit when he saw Lara in the break room and walked there instead.

"So this is your work, way to little action" said Lara honestly.

"Not all can be treasure hunters" said Loki and smiled at her.

"True because then I would have too much competition, not that I mind it, makes it more challenging" she with a smile.

"So how are you going to win, for all you know she could be on her way up" said Loki.

"Not likely" said Lara confident.

"How are you getting up since I at the moment can't get up, bloody annoying" he said.

"I will when you are or I can die and get up that way" she said.

"You can't do that" he said.

"I could but that would make it all pointless" said Lara with a frustrated sigh, she felt she was walking around in circles getting nowhere, she took another look at her before she walked towards the exit.

At the same time Calleigh was standing first in the line at the bridge as it was going up to let a boat trough.

"Crap" she though knowing this could take a while since she wasn't interested to wait.

She looked at the bridge, not up yet and decided to give it a go, she started the engine and drove up towards the end as fast as it would let it self do and drove over the edge, only this time she was out of luck as the bridge at that point was to high and she didn't have enough speed, instead the front of the car crashed in the other end of he bridge and sent her down in the water.

"Umf" she though as the car was sinking faster and faster until it hit bottom with a loud thump and the water started poring in.

Calleigh wondered how far it was up to the surface not that it mattered, she had to make the swim either way.

She found the devise, crack the window and started to swim towards the light in the distance, only to notice it was much further than she though and soon her lounges started to hurt like crazy as she struggled to stay conscious, but she kept on going until she saw nothing but darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

"No" Lara though as she had a feeling something bad had happened to her little sister.

"Oh no" said Loki that was eating lunch with her.

"What asked?" Lara scared.

"Calleigh is between worlds and Hel wants to have her" he said.

"How do you even know" he said.

"Strong connection with my daughter" said Loki with a sigh.

"Hel is your daughter, then you should be able to get her back if she's down there" said Lara.

"It ain't all that easy, first I would have to find out where her body is, then if she goes to Hel or Valhalla if she's willing to go that is or if she wants to return to her body and live" he said with a sigh.

"How soon can you find out?" she asked.

"Have to get down there, but you could always ask the Gods" he said.

"Then I have to get up there" she said.

"Well now you have a damn good reason, I have to go" he said.

With her heart down her throat Lara hurried to the crime lab, but smiled a little as she though "You had to all in your power to get to Valhalla no matter the risk".

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked around thinking "This is weird". All around her it looked like an old village only more beautiful, the people were dressed in old clothes almost like Vikings and they were talking a language she could not get.

She walked up to a man and asked: Excuse me where am I?

"Valhalla ma'am" he said and kept walking.

Calleigh turned to face a big caste of grey stone, on the highest tower she saw a balcony and two ravens circling around it and figured it was Odin's place.

She looked at where everyone where going, it was a huge house, the roof was mighty high and of wood, same as the house and it was laughter and talking from inside. She walked closer to look and saw there was engravings of the Gods on the pillars that where around the entrance.

She walked a bit away and looked down on a level beneath her where there was fields and forests, she saw two a cottage and for some reason knew it was Thor's, when his three children came outside and started to play ball.

She smiled and walked over to look at the houses around the big hall, she knew it had to be Valhalla, it was houses and places to hang out and it looked really nice.

She walked up to what to appeared to be a black smith and looked at the weapons he made, beautiful swords and knives.

"You new here Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah I am" she replied.

"Looking for a weapon then?" he asked.

"Yeah I believe I am, but first I need clothes to fit in, where is a shop or something or that?" she asked.

He pointed and she headed over.

From a distance Amelia Croft was watching with sad eyes wondering what had happened as Calleigh had come there.

Lara walked into the Miami Dade crime lab, found Natalia and said: Bring me to Valhalla now.

"Sorry?" said Natalia confused.

"Calleigh is between life and death and she's up there, I need to find her to find out where her body is" said Lara.

"I dunno, we are really not allowed to bring people up there" she said.

"Did you say Calleigh is in Valhalla, but then" they suddenly heard Horatio say.

"She can die for sure, get me up there so I can find her and bring her back" said Lara.

"Yeah bring you up there is a great plan" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"If she's dead and this is the only chance I have to say goodbye I suggest you do as I say, come on do you really wanna mess with me" she said in a warning tone.

"I know I wouldn't" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Dad is gonna kill me" he said with a sigh.

"Well there you go lesser of two evils your dad or her" said Natalia and giggled even more.

"Shut it Freya" said Horatio in a warning tone.

"Oh so grumpy you better get up there and find that girl" said Natalia.

"Yeah, yeah, coming Miss Croft, but I tell you if you take anything you are paying" he said annoyed.

"In your dreams" she said and followed him.

Thor and Lara arrived Asgaard shortly after, Lara looked around and said: Nice place, but it's a little old fashioned.

"Maybe, then it was finding your sister" said Thor.

"Yeah" said Lara and disappeared in the crowd of people.

At that moment Amelia Croft walked over to Thor, slapped him hardly and said: What the hell is the point of brining my daughters here?

"Well first of all I didn't bring Calleigh only Lara and second ouch that hurt" he said.

"Really if they see me here" she said annoyed.

"Not my fault that Calleigh, well I dunno how she ended up here" he said with a sigh.

"Mummy" they suddenly heard Calleigh from behind them.

"Jeez thanks a lot you stupid man" said Amelia and hit him hardly again before she turned to face Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled happily and tears of joy run down her checks by the sight of her mother.

"Hey little one" said Amelia and smiled warmly at her.

"You're not dead, why did you leave me?" Calleigh asked confused, looking at her mother, she was exactly as she remembered her except she was now wearing parts of a steel armor and had huge wings.

"Well Odin ordered me back because he knew your father would and I had to, I was only supposed to be at earth for a short time, but then I feel in love with your father and then with you and your sister and it all became so complicated. Gosh I missed you so much, you turned out great haven't you, are you married or such?" she asked.

"Not yet I ain't, trying to catch that stupid guy, but he's married" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I see so what happened, how did you end up here?" she asked.

"Tried to jump a raising bridge with me car and it didn't go to well, don't think I'm quiet dead as I feel connection with my body somehow" she said.

"You have to go back down" said Amelia.

"No, I don't wanna leave you again" said Calleigh and held on to her tightly while her tears started to fall.

"Oh how nice a family reunion, Thor a word please" said Odin.

"Uhm catch you later ladies" said Thor and left them.

"Can I ask what the hell where you thinking with" said Odin annoyed when they were inside Valhalla.

"I didn't bring both of them" said Thor.

"I am aware of that, but why did you agree at all to bring Lara up?" Odin rumbled.

"Because she wanted to bring Calleigh back down" said Thor.

"God you're stupid, have you any idea how skilled those girls are when they want something, now they are going after our treasures and you are just helping them out" said Odin.

"But dad have you seen her, she's just so beautiful" said Thor dreamily.

"You are just hopeless, just go" said Odin with a frustrated sigh.

Thor nodded and left to see if he could find Calleigh and Amelia again while Odin said: How stupid can you get.

"You know your sons are just like you" said Frig.

"Well I never brought any human up here now did I, now I gotto figure out how to get them own before they actually do find the treasures" he said.

"No you just slept around down on earth much better" she said.

"I'm faithful now aren't I" he said.

"But for how long" she said annoyed.

"For the rest of my life" he said.

"You want her don't you?" she aid.

"Who?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid, you know I mean Idun" said Frig.

"Well yeah, she is beautiful and her daughter is just do cute" he said.

"Well at least you're not lying, but that don't mean it hurt any less" she said.

"Frig don't be that way, you know I'm not gonna do anything" he said.

"You did before, how else would I have to raise a bunch of children that aren't mine, you know just do what you like, I don't care" she said silently and left the room while he sat confused back.

Calleigh had been talking to her mother for a little while and now she was walking around in Valhalla, just looking when she suddenly saw Sleipner, the eight legged horse was walking around and angrily snorted as he stamped his feet in the ground.

Calleigh went closer to him and he raised and went down so hardly that the ground was shaking, but she just went closer and said: Easy boy, easy, I ain't gonna harm you.

The horse backed a little, but she went closer to him and managed to put a hand on his neck and pet it to calm down before she said: Wanna go for a ride?

The horse snorted and let her get on before it sat of like it had been chased like fire.

Calleigh giggled happily as she held on to it as it went faster and faster until it suddenly stopped and Calleigh saw Lara stand in front of it.

Lara looked her and said: Is this all a big game for you?

"Yeah and it's so much fun" she said with a giggle.

"You know you are almost dead and can't go back if you actually die" said Lara.

"Yeah, but would it be so bad to be here, mum is here and everything" said Calleigh.

"So you're gonna give up treasure hunting just like that" said Lara.

"I could easily do it" said Calleigh.

"Then I win the bet" said Lara with a smile.

"Like you have managed to find a treasure" said Calleigh.

"Not yet, but I will" she said.

"I can get Thor's hammer before you can get Draupnir or Brisingamen" said Calleigh.

"Yeah right" said Lara.

"All I need to do is have to do is make sure Thor is exhausted and I'll get it" she said.

"You are welcome to try, I'm of to get Draupnir" said Lara and headed for Valhalla.

Calleigh rode back and placed Sleipner in the stable before she started to look for Thor.

Calleigh found Thor at the marked and walked up to him and said: Hey handsome.

"Hey Calleigh" he replied.

"Sure is hot up here isn't it" she said.

"A little yes" he said.

"Couldn't we go somewhere private so I could get rid of these clothes, it may help" she said.

"I don't think that is a good idea" he said as they walked a little away from the crowd of people.

Calleigh let her hand slide down to fell his groin and said: How much do you want me right now mighty Thor.

"I need to have you" he said under a breath and pushed her against the wall and kissed her hardly which let her to let out moans into his mouth which let him to go on even more aggressively until he had to stop for air before he went at her with even more force and lifted of her dress so he could lift her up on his huge lance.

Calleigh let out a gasp and let her legs wrap around his waist as he got further into her as she was letting out soft moans and gasp between the kisses he gave her and the rawness in what he did. As he went on it hurt as much as he gave her pleasure as he wasn't exactly going on like wild best.

"Horatio will you please slow down just a little, it hurts" she let out in a little whimper.

But Thor was to worked up to manage to slow down at all until he cum and she did the same as tears were flowing from her eyes as he retracted and she got dressed before she said: You could have listened.

"Christ Calleigh, you got me worked up then tell me to slow down midway that ain't fair" he said.

"You are just to big" she said honest.

"So you don't want me" he said.

"Yes, but you gotto go more gentle is all I'm saying" she said.

"Yeah yeah" he said annoyed.

"You're stupid you know that" she said annoyed and disappeared in the crowd of people, it was first a moment later he got aware of that his hammer was missing and cursed.

Lara on the other hand has figured out that the easiest treasure to take was Idun's apples and was now hiding in her garden where she kept on eye on both Idun and the apples.

She could quickly tell that something was of with her as she was looking really concerned and sneaked closer to listen in as Odin came over to her to talk.

"I have to go back down for some days to be with Lindsey since she's really sick" said Idun.

"What you can't just do that, what about the apples" he said.

"She's my daughter and she will come first, you have someone else deal with them" she said.

"No you are the only one that can do that, can't you have someone else take care of her" said Odin.

"Gee that's real sensitive to say, so I guess what they say is right you don't really care about your children" she said and turned her back on him.

Lara realized she could take the apples at this point yet she found the conversation interesting and wanted to listen a bit more was surprised to learn that Idun had a daughter as she after what she knew shouldn't.

"I'm sorry Idun, of course you should be with her, but couldn't you go back and forth" he said.

"I could yes but I rather be more with her" she replied, Lara could now see she was crying.

"So what are you saying you don't want to be a God anymore?" he asked.

"Well dunno what I want exactly, firstly and for most spend more time with my little one, is that really so hard for you to get" she said and looked into his kind eyes.

"No it's not" he said and looked into her blue ones as he stroke her check gently.

Then he leaned a bit closer and let his lips gently look with hers before he said: I'm sorry all things considered it is wrong.

"Yes" she said and let her lips lock in a longer and deeper kiss as he pulled closer, Lara now sneaked closer and snapped the basket with the apples and quickly got out of there wondering how she was going to go back to earth from here.

Calleigh looked at the hammer in her hand, she would expected it to be a lot heavier or at least that was what she had heard, but she was lifting it without no problems at all.

She was sitting behind one of the taverns playing with it when she heard Lara say: Wow nice hammer, look I got the apples.

"Nice, bet Thor is going to be pissed" said Calleigh.

"Wanna hear what I found out stealing these" said Lara.

"Yeah of course" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"That Idun has a daughter on earth and that she at the moment is ill and Idun wants to stay with her more" said Lara.

"Really that's nice, look like everyone around here had big, happy families" said Calleigh a bit sad.

"No, because Odin wants Idun and she him, they were kissing which is why I managed to snatch these" said Lara with a satisfied smile.

"Hmmm" said Calleigh distant and spun the hammer.

"You want Thor don't you" said Lara.

"Maybe, but wouldn't matter he will stay with his wife and children and he's way to rough" said Calleigh.

"Never heard you complain about that before, let me look at that hammer" said Lara.

Calleigh handed it over, but Lara seemed to have trouble lifting it and had to give it back before she said: So it's true this one is only meant to be handled by Thor.

"Nah bet I could use it" said Calleigh and threw it out and made it come back.

"How can you use that thing" said Lara and took a bite of one of the golden apples.

"Just can" she said and threw it once more, this time she made it thunder and smiled.

"So how do we get down" said Lara.

"No idea, don't even know if I wanna go back, I like it here" said Calleigh.

"Only cause your dude and mum are here" Lara replied.

"Yeah but it's nice he does seem to care about me" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh he has a family already and you know that, do you really wanna be the one to split them up by continue to be with him" said Lara in a serious tone.

"I guess not, you're right and I have to get back so I can beat you in more treasure hunts" she said with a sigh trying to figure out how to do that when she heard Thor say: So there you are, give me my hammer back and I believe those apples is Idun's" he said.

"Finders keeper" said Calleigh.

"GIVE IT BACK" he thundered.

"Jeez calm down will you, so what do we get for giving it back?" Calleigh asked.

"Get this isn't a game you know, those things belongs to us and we need them" he said annoyed.

"You listen and you listen good, we know what these are work, so if we give them back we want something in return, something good" she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Some kind of godly powers or treasures" said Calleigh.

"Will you just give it back" he said.

"No, first you give us what we want then we give you what you want" she said.

"I gotto talk to Odin first" he said annoyed and left.

"Nice thinking, but how could you know he would agree to that" said Lara.

"Because they need their things now all we have to do is wait for them to act" said Calleigh with a giggle as she threw the hammer once more.

"You must be kidding" said Odin annoyed.

"No do you see me with the hammer" said Thor.

"No, but what do they think that we are going to turn them into Gods and give them free access to Valhalla" said Freya.

"No more like powers they can use, so can you do that" said Thor.

"I can, but I don't know if it's a good idea, those girls are dangerous enough if it is" he said.

"But are you willing to loose the apples and the hammer" said Thor.

"Can't we trick them or something" said Idun.

"They are to smart, Odin, just do it" said Amelia.

"Amelia" he said and looked at her.

"Yes, I know it is a lot to ask, but can't you grant my girls this favor" said Amelia.

"I dunno" he said.

"You took me from them and if you don't hurry Calleigh may be lost forever" she said

"Ok, ok" he said.

"I'll get them" she said went outside and came back in with them.

"Just to make one thing clear after I have done this you are never to come back here before you die I you even end up here is that clear" said Odin.

"Agreed" said Lara.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh and threw the hammer and made it return.

Sif looked at Thor, gave him a push in the side and said: Snap out of it because you are not having her again and you know it.

"Yeah, yeah" he said with an annoyed huff.

"So what do we get" said Calleigh and threw the hammer again.

"You get to control the weather when you need to which means you can make it rain and snow and whatever else you need when you should need it, but don't play with it, and also you can shoot lightning and you Lara get to control fire and water" said Odin.

The girls didn't replay to that and before they knew it the were back on earth Calleigh was struggling to get out of the sinking car and Lara was in Miami with Eric, it was like the whole thing hadn't happened at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami, CSI or Lara Croft and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

1 Year Later.

Lara Croft was looking out the window in her room at the Croft manor it was thundering and lightning and it was midnight so it looked fantastic.

"Lara get back in bed" she heard Eric say.

"You know we really should think about settling down" she said.

"Like Calleigh?" he asked.

"Well she kinda had to, to bad it was alone, but I fear she will soon be ready again" she said.

"She will, but are you saying you want children" he said.

"To much responsibility, but maybe puppies" she said.

"Sounds like a plan and you would have to marry me" he replied.

"Are you asking?" she said with a giggle.

"I am so Lady Croft will you marry me" he said.

"Only if I can keep my name and you are not rushing it" she said.

"Why of course my lady" he said and smiled at her.

"Then I say yes" she said as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Good, so how does it feel to have one man and not jump between many" he said.

"It feels weird but good as I really love you" she said.

"And I you" he said and kissed her.

"Let's go back to bed" she said and dragged him along.

In another room of the manor Calleigh was woken by angry screams and walked over to a cradle where she lifted up her son and said: There, there Liam, the thunder isn't dangerous, your dad is just a bit angry.

The little boy looked at her, he was now two months and only know his mother, aunt and Eric as Calleigh had never told Horatio about him, she saw no point of doing so as he was like Lara said married and she had not had contact with him after they had come back to earth.

It was only after a month she learned that she was pregnant and decided to keep it.

She looked out of the window and said: Liam look.

He looked out and saw how his mother lifted her hands to the sky and shoot little lightning that soon made the bigger ones disappear and the dark blanket that covered the sky got filled with stars.

"You like that better don't you, yes you do" said Calleigh in a soft tone as she rocked him back to sleep before she put him back in his cradle before she walked over to the window and looked out thinking of Thor as their son was a reminder of him.

Calleigh wondered if he still was with Sif and if he now was faithful and a better father for his children, he assumed he was as she hadn't herd from him again and there was also times like this when it was thundering outside she was wondering if he was thinking of her, but she just shook it of.

"It's just the two of us isn't it Liam" she said to the sleeping baby in the cradle.

She looked up at the starry night sky that again that again was turning into thunder as the lightning was striking across the sky, even if her son didn't like it, she though it was beautiful.

She closed the window a little so it wouldn't be to cold for Liam and went back to bed thinking "Thoratio I really wish you were here".


End file.
